PROJECT SUMMARY THIRD COAST CFAR CORE D: BEHAVIORAL, SOCIAL, AND IMPLEMENTATION SCIENCE CORE (BSIS) The Behavioral, Social, and Implementation Science (BSIS) Core will provide infrastructure that enables investigators in the Third Coast CFAR (TC-CFAR to address the contextual factors driving HIV/AIDS among vulnerable populations and to increase the ability of combined biomedical, behavioral, and structural interventions to contribute to ending the HIV/AIDS epidemic. In addition to supporting innovative research among BSIS investigators, the Core will facilitate transdisciplinary collaborations between other Cores, and strongly support the END HIV Scientific Working Group's efforts to build teams seeking new funding for research aimed at studying HIV among young men who have sex with men. The BSIS Core will also train affiliated investigators in implementation science. Research and training supported by BSIS will focus on populations disproportionately affected by HIV/AIDS (e.g., youth, people of color, MSM, transgender women, and criminal justice-involved populations), and on areas most likely to hasten the end of the epidemic (e.g., PrEP, combination prevention, and improving outcomes in the continuum of care). The research and training activities supported by BSIS Core are consistent with the overall purpose of the CFAR and will reduce fragmentation, improve efficiency, and maximize the impact of research conducted by investigators in all cores. The BSIS Core will be led by Drs. Judith Moskowitz and Alida Bouris. The Core's aims will be accomplished by leveraging existing resources and creating new partnerships between Northwestern University (NU), the University of Chicago (UC), Chicago Department Public Health (CDPH), the Center on Halstead (COH), the AIDS Foundation of Chicago (AFC), and the Alliance of Chicago Community Health Systems.